


Akiren Week 2019!

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Hope you guys like the work!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: My pieces for Akiren week 2019!





	1. Day 1: Best Friends/Worst Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for the blog, you can find it here! https://akirenweek.tumblr.com/

They all knew something like this was dangerous. Delving into the pits of one’s mind and changing their hearts was never an easy feat-- especially when they’d been facing enemies. Sure, they had their personas and they had each other, but that didn’t mean they were completely safe. The metaverse was the most dangerous thing they’d all experienced, and likely would ever experience.

But sometimes they took their own safety for granted. At times it felt as if they _didn’t_ remember the risks.

Akechi was a casualty of war.

It wasn’t easy to accept. Ren had come to care about Goro quite a bit during their time together. Despite knowing since the beginning that there was something suspicious about the detective, Ren couldn’t help but finding himself growing _close_ to him. He found himself _caring_ about him.

He felt horrible for not being able to save him.

Ren sighs as he looks down at the cup of coffee before himself. The house blend, four sugars, extra frothy. And, of course, extra hot.

Just what Akechi always ordered.

It’d been almost three months since their fight with Akechi-- since ending Shido’s palace. A hard battle was fought, and an even harder one was lost.

The cafe is quiet while he’s there alone. Morgana had decided to spend the night with Haru, often as he did since her father’s passing. Leblanc could be considered lonely without him, but at times such as these, Ren really didn’t _want_ anyone else around.

He leans on the counter as he looks down at the coffee, steam slightly clouding his glasses. It was cold in the cafe, but he really didn’t care. No amount of blankets would warm he shivers that wracked through his body at night when he awoke after yet another nightmare.

It wasn’t Ren’s choice of coffee at all. He much preferred it black, with just two packets of sugar. In the back of his mind, he remembered how Boss had once told him that coffee should be savored at it’s best-- solid black.

He didn’t hate himself enough to put up with that taste for long periods of time.

He takes the mug by the handle, looking down at the liquid inside as he tilts it towards himself. The foam coated the sides of the mug earnestly, and for a moment he wonders just why Akechi liked coffee the way he did. Each human was different, right? But maybe there was something endearing about _this_ combination in particular that wasn’t just the taste. Maybe he liked when someone spent an extended period of time bowing down to him and listening to his orders.

The more he thought about that, the more and more it sounded plausible. He could almost laugh to himself.

He picks up the mug after that, smelling it and relishing in the scent that filled his nostrils. Coffee was something that he’d come to know as _home_.

He wasn’t going to get anywhere by just staring at the drink though. He decides against all better judgement to try the blend, and he presses his lips to the rim of the mug before tipping his head back and letting the hot liquid splash into his mouth, burning his tongue slightly at the sensation.

The feeling burned. The froth filled more of his mouth than the actual coffee. The sugar coated his tongue much like frosting, though much less thick.

It was nowhere near as bitter as Akechi was.

Once he’d downed half of the cup (and thoroughly singed his tongue in the process), Ren let his hand fall to the counter again, and he admired the remainder of the coffee inside of the ceramic.

More than anything, he wished that he could have saved the person who needed the Phantom Thieves the most. In both his best friend’s and worst enemy’s most desperate time in need, Ren had failed.

He was not a hero.


	2. Day 2: Working Hard/Slacking Off

A student, a hero, relationships, homework, and three part-time jobs. Ren’s life was _busy_ to say the least. From the moment he woke up in the morning to the moment Morgana forced him into bed at night, Ren couldn’t stop. He just didn’t have the _time_.

The beef bowl shop wasn’t the _easiest_ job, but it kept him too busy to think about how tired he was. And tonight had been quite a busy night.

He didn’t bother to take the hat off of his head until he stumbled into the cafe late at night, having to push the door closed with his weight since it just felt so _heavy_ at the moment. His back pressed against the glass, and without having to look he instinctively reached up by his shoulder to flip the latch to successfully lock the door.

He dragged his feet along hardwood and stumbled up worn stairs without the ability to properly pick his feet up as much as he would have liked to be able to. His hand grasped the railing and he had to use his arm to attempt to pull himself up the stairs using his upper body strength as well.

Never before had he been so relieved to be on flat ground as he’d been at the top of the attic.

His feet felt like _death_ , and he contemplated when the next time he’d need to purchase a new pair of work shoes was. Probably immediately. Tomorrow he’d se about it.

For the remainder of the night he’d remain as lazy as he could be.

He flopped onto the bed in a very ungraceful manner, and his arms sprawled out at his sides. His worn shoes were kicked to who-knew-where upon the floor as effectively as he could given his lack of energy. Eyes closed, Ren relished in the coolness that was the sheets on his bed. In the back of his mind he wondered if he’d managed to drag his hat up the stairs with him as well.

He was probably going to regret lying down like this. He still hadn’t been to the bathhouse, and it was so hot in the shop sometimes that he could feel the sweat accumulating in his shirt. Speaking of, Ren’s hand went to the collar of his shirt and he used it to fan himself a few short and slow times. He knew he had to get up. He knew he had to take a bath. But he really didn’t have the _energy_.

Turning his head towards the desk, Ren’s eyes peeked open. Oh. He could spot his hat still lying between his fingers. He supposed he was too tired to even notice that he was still holding onto it. 

But then his gaze traveled to his school books lying on the desk. He had a lot of homework that was due soon. And then there really was the bathhouse that needed a visit…

He contemplated for a moment if “Becky” would let another late essay slide. Doubtful.

He turned his head back towards the ceiling as he yawn, tears pricking at the sides of his eyes. With a sigh after, Ren stared at the rafters for a few more moments. What sounded more fun to do at the moment? A bath? Homework?

He made his decision relatively quickly. Sitting up with energy that he hadn’t known he possessed, Ren ran a hand through and tousled his hair for just a few seconds, his elbows then resting on his knees as he leaned forward. His shoes lay haphazardly a few feet in front of himself. His school shoes were much closer. And thus, he slipped his feet into them without another notice. 

He didn’t bother to even tie the laces as he heaved himself out of the bed and towards the stairs once again. A bath sounded so much nicer than a pile of homework. And who knew? Maybe he could work up a little bit of energy while he relaxed.

Oh, and it was Thursday too. Maybe he could work on his charm a little bit.


	3. Day 3: First Day/Last Day

He could describe his first day in Tokyo simply. Lonely.

It was his first time in a city so large. Alone, he rode the train there. Alone, he found his way to Leblanc. Alone, he ate dinner in the attic of a closed coffee shop. It was quiet-- far too quiet for his liking. Sure, he wasn’t one who spoke much, but he enjoyed the sounds that played around him.

The television as his mother watched one of her favorite dramas. The neighbors, who always played their music a little too loud. The summer breeze that blew the wind chime outside of his window. Talking. So much talking.

But even for being in a place like Tokyo, Yongen-Jaya was relatively quiet. Not many people wandered the streets at night, and certainly not by Leblanc. And if there _were_ people, typically they remained rather quiet-- spending their time going to the relaxing bath house instead of causing disturbances on the street.

It was too bad he didn’t have something to occupy his ears. With not even a fan in the cafe, he couldn’t block out the thoughts that his mind constructed. The whiteness that clouded his mind drove him _mad_ in the days where he had nothing. It took him a while to save up for the television that only turned off right before he passed out, and Morgana’s purring couldn’t lull him to sleep until he joined him as well.

That first night alone was the worst. Being in such a new place all by yourself was difficult enough, but there was not even the support of his family that he could rely on. A simple “I’m here” text was all that his parents wanted. No phone call. No extended conversation. Just a reminder to not mess up again.

He was never sure how much he could rely on his parents at times.

But what about now? His _last_ day in Tokyo. 

After finding, and growing, so many friendships, it was difficult for him to find any time alone in those last few days. He had to say goodbye to all of his newfound friends. He had to help out in the cafe. He had to pick up his last paychecks from his part time jobs.

Closure. He had to make sure there was closure. 

But even with all of the activities that he’d done in Tokyo-- all of the relationships that he’d built, he was still _alone_. Morgana was with him, yes, but there was a lingering feeling of loneliness that still plagued his mind. He would still have to go home, study alone, sit in his room alone.

And when he’d spent so much of his time in Tokyo next to someone else, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back to that.

Morgana would spend an abundance of time with him, yes, and for that he was thankful. But what about his other relationships? There would be no spending time with Ryuji after school. There would be no looking for Yusuke or Makoto if he was bored. No more crepes with Ann. No more gardening with Haru. No more traveling with Iwai, discussions with Takemi, late night massages with “Becky”.

His time would, one again, be spent mostly alone. He didn’t much want to rely solely on Morgana’s friendship for companionship, but it wasn’t like he had many friends back at home anyway.

But, he’d learned quite a few things while he was in Tokyo anyway. From new ways to convince people to get what he wanted, to tinkering, to even kindness and charm, Ren had learned so many new skills. He’d learned how to interact so much better with not only his peers, but also with other people around himself.

Perhaps he could turn over a new leaf, one would say, once he got back home. Maybe he could turn home into his own little version of Tokyo-- lined up with friends and relationships.

Though, no one could be better than hat he’d already had.


	4. Day 4: Free Day

Hot summer days and cold winter months. Fixing yet another leak in the ceiling of Leblanc, or running errands for a needy friend. 

Ren _loved_ Tokyo. 

The good and the bad, the best and the worst, Ren loved everything there was about the city. It was so much more lively than his hometown. It was busy, noisy, crowded, and dirty. But it had everything he loved.

A convenience store was just a short walk away. Restaurants? Around every corner. Short walks to the train with short train rides into deeper parts of the city meant more options. Shops for clothes, trinkets, guns. Movie Theaters. Fishing. Electronics stores. At home, he would have to find a ride or maybe wait for the bus to take him somewhere.

Going places at home took far too long for his liking. Going places in Tokyo was so much fun.

The only thing he really could do without was the crowded trains and waiting in long lines. OTher than that, Ren absolutely _adored_ the city. Even the parts that were dirty.

There were so many more interesting things for him to do in the city as well. There were more things to occupy his time. Back at home, his life mostly revolved around work and school, as well as his chores at home. While they kept him busy, they provided little in terms of entertainment.

In _Tokyo_ he had friends-- countless people who were endlessly texting him to hang out. He had so many stores. So many activities. His home in the country was beautiful, yes, but the parks in Tokyo were beautiful as well.

The people that he’d come to know and love the most were what took up most of his time, as did his favorite job in the world-- being the leader of the infamous group of Phantom Thieves. It was a dangerous job, but someone had to do it. 

Ren had never been able to show off like that before. 

Arsene was an extension of himself. There was something about him that didn’t seem right though. The chains of fate seemed to be tying him down and holding him from truly unleashing his powers. At times Ren felt as if Arsene could be _so much more_ than he was already showing.

Maybe one day he’d unlock his full potential as well-- just like all of his friends had before him.


	5. Day 5: At the Top/At the Bottom

Loss. The thought of his friends and himself disappearing was almost too much to bear. Watching each and every one of them disintegrate before his own eyes was heartbreaking. The look of desperation in each of their eyes was too much to bear. They’d done exactly what they thought had been for the best, but no one could see them. They were leaving. They’d be forgotten, and Tokyo would never have been saved. 

Yaldabaoth had treated them all like fools.

But what about _now_? As Ren stood before him-- friends by his side. The false god had failed in his attempt to fully eradicate him--to eradicate _them_.

Even at their most desperate times, the Phantom Thieves never gave up. They stood tall-- _strong_ , and leaned on each other in their most desperate times of need. Ren could hardly trust anyone as much as he trusted his thieves.

Certainly, Yaldabaoth was regretting his own lack of power now. He’d been taken down by a group of ragtag wannabe heroes. His powers were dulled from overexertion. He was tired-- they all were. But the ferocity of the fight had the Phantom Thieves as the victors.

Best of all was the release of Ren’s full potential. Finally the chains no longer bound Arsene’s true power. Ren was no longer held back by ties or chains. He could do as he pleased-- releasing the power that he always felt but could never fully unleash.

Now, it was different. Arsene manifested into something much _more_ than Ren could have ever thought he was capable of. Satanael was far stronger, bigger, tougher. He learned more abilities, emitted a more sinister aura. He was something to be afraid of.

The gun he held was large, though that was an understatement. It was the biggest thing Ren had ever held. Then again, no normal human would have been able to lift something that was the size of some buildings-- perhaps even _bigger_ than some. 

He supposed that he really wasn’t the one who was holding it-- Satanael was, but he could feel the weight of it in his own hand. It made his arm feel weak while the rest of himself felt _powerful_. He knew that the bullet inside of the gun would be the end of the nameless god before himself. This was his mission. It was what all of the Phantom Thieves wanted, and it was what all of Tokyo _needed_.

Hi finger pulled the trigger without another moment of hesitation. 

The bullet penetrated the being before them. Face cracked and holed, the sky could be seen through its face. The sky was clearing up as well now-- changing from blacks and reds into golds and blues. Clouds parted and the weight that felt as if it was bearing down on all of their shoulders started to lighten. 

It was as if the creature’s wings were finally clipped. Tokyo felt so much _lighter_ than it had before. IT felt absolutely _amazing_ to be standing here such as this-- powerful, strong, and _victorious_.

Now was the downfall of a wannabe god. And who were the ones who’d been able to do it? The _Phantom Thieves_.


	6. Day 6: Past/Future

Ren’s parents never did much in the sense of caring for their son. They were an average couple-- focusing more on hard work than anything else. They were strict with their son, and held him to higher standards than were probably necessary. Wanting him to be highly intelligent, talented, and independent, they always seemed to want their son to be _perfect_ , but without putting forth the extra effort in order to help him with it.

If he wasn’t good _enough_ , they were angry. He’d get into trouble for slight mistakes that other parents would shrug off their shoulders without another thought. They didn’t talk to Ren much most of the time, as they were busy and tired a lot.

Ren would never call them terrible people.

They _weren’t_ , and he never thought that they were. They were hard workers themselves. They were smart, talented, and they themselves were independent. They were very much in love with each other and enjoyed each other’s company very much so, even if they didn’t so much care for their son’s.

No, they were not terrible people. They were just terrible _parents_. 

Ren had no problem hiding the fact that he had little relationship with his parents though. Other teenagers in his home town were very much close with their own family members, and he didn’t want to seem like he was to be left behind or so much as be seen as an outcast by his peers.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have much freedom either. Mom and Dad were always insisting on Ren spending his time studying or at work. He was busy at home-- far too busy with what his parents insisted on. But why oppose them? It wasn’t like it would do him any good to get them angry.

Not to mention he _really_ didn’t like the idea of disappointing them.

But after his arrest, things seemed to get worse for him in regards to his relationship with his parents. His father was cross-- yelling at him through the glass pane that separated them at the prison. As if getting arrested for a crime he never committed was bad enough, his father _formally_ expressed his displeasure. 

His mother was the exact opposite. He still hadn’t spoken to her since that night.

The train ride was long. It was boring. Ren had only been permitted his phone and any handheld items of entertainment. Any source of gaming had been confiscated by his parents as punishment, and he’d finished his book early on into the trip.

Scouring online on one’s phone could only entertain for so long. The trees and other landscapes that passed by his window had become more, albeit very little so, entertaining. Once they were in the city though, entertainment was less easy to come by. A lot of the travel would be underground, after all.

He could at least watch the other people on the train as it traveled. There were people of all sorts. Businessmen on their way home from a trip to the country. Women with their children visiting Tokyo. Students traveling for projects. One man remained on his phone for much of the trip. He’d been coming to the city to see his nephew, or so Ren had heard him saying.

Wasn’t that impolite to be on his phone the whole time though? It didn’t seem as if he cared. Once they were underground though, he’d become a lot more quiet. 

It took a long while, but the trip ended abruptly when his station was called out. Ren made sure to grab the bag from between his legs, and then he stoop-- quick to make his way off of the train and through the crowd. He didn’t know the city at all, but he knew that his best bet would be to first get to the surface.

It didn’t take too long, and Ren found himself surrounded by tall buildings and countless other humans. Even in an area that he was told was much more tame than the inner portions of the city, it was still a lot busier than he was used to outside of the main times of tourist’s travel in his hometown.

The city was new. It was exciting. Loud. Colorful. And despite his history in recent times, Ren was looking forward to the future. 

Perhaps he could turn over a new leaf in this strange new place.


	7. Day 7: Best Day/ Worst Day

On a good day, Ren was _amazing_. 

He could hit every shadow with every swing of his knife. He could find weaknesses with ease! He could dodge any attack thrown his way-- if the shadows were able to try and hit him before they were defeated, that was.

He was able to answer every question at school. He could successfully twirl his pencil between each of his fingers. Homework was a breeze and could be completed in the shortest bursts of time. 

At work he was flawless-- memorizing everyone’s orders with ease or creating the best flower arrangements anyone had ever received. He could speak to anyone about anything, and he could ring customers up at the register at the speed of sound. He could clean up in a flash, and he knew how to lay on the charm thick-- opting to get more purchases out of customers.

Lock picks could be created in bulk. Pull ups in the rafters of the attic would come one after the next. To tripping and falling on his face at the gym. He was gutsy enough to drink _two_ cups of coffee at the diner. His plant was watered. He couldn’t be pulled away from his studies by anyone’s comments. 

In short, he really was amazing. Ren could do anything that he set his mind to! And he could be proud of each and every accomplishment that he’d done. It really was impressive on his best days, and he loved to reward himself with a nice, long bath at the end of the night-- _especially_ if he’d managed to hit multiple home runs, or was able to return his movies on time. And every enemy in Gun About? _Destroyed_.

And don’t get him started on deepening his friendships. On days where he’d managed to make his friend happy, _he_ was especially happy too.

But as always, some days were much easier than others. 

On his worst days, Ren couldn’t seem to do anything right. No leveling up. No beating levels in his favorite games. Answering questions wrong. No one wanted to hang out. Work was long, tedious, and _boring_. Every pick broke before he’d been able to open a locked chest. He’d been knocked onto his rear multiple times by enemies. Running into palace leaders on the streets. Cramming onto the trains with no hope of a seat. Returning movies late. Not to mention the last time he broke a mug, Sojiro was _not_ happy.

Ren hated his worst days.

And now, as he breathed heavily after what he _thought_ would be an easy run at the gym, he was disappointed. Of course, only in himself.

He’d tripped a couple of times, and the most recent one landed him with a sore knee and heavy breathing while he leaned against the treadmill. He’d had to manage to turn the stupid thing off after he’d fallen.

Right now, he was _exhausted_. Sweat coated his forehead and caused his glasses to slip down uncomfortably on his nose. But he didn’t seem to pay much mind to hem. He was too busy focusing on trying to even out his breathing once again. It didn’t help that he forgot to bring a water bottle tonight. Just his luck. On one of his bad days, at least.

He slipped off of the treadmill without another thought. There was no use in trying out any other machines around the gym. Not tonight. He’d barely felt any stronger after this one work out, so it was probably best that he just…

Took a bath. And went home to rest his aching bones and muscles.

The tracksuit that he wore held in much of the heat that he’d built up over his time in the gym, and he unzipped the top of the jacket to let in a bit of colder air. 

Today had definitely been one of his worst days.He felt terrible for letting himself go all day, but as he picked up his bag to get ready to leave, one thought crossed his mind.

Tomorrow was a new day. He’d just have to try his hardest to make it better than today.


End file.
